Ravens decision
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: after seeing her father through her mirror, she (Raven) starts acting strange out of nowhere. [complete]
1. What her father wants

Title: Raven's decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Summary: Raven changes. Why?  
  
This story is going to sound confusing, and quick.  
  
Chapter 1: What her father wants  
  
Inside Ravens room, Ravens reading a book about sadness on her desk. "Oh, my gosh," Raven says silently to herself. She turns to the next page of her book. As she continues reading a figure of her father pops into her head.  
  
"Raven," the voice of her father says. Raven ignores it. "Raven, you need to understand,"  
  
"I am not going to fight for evil." Raven says out loud.  
  
"No, Raven, you must understand,"  
  
"I understand," Raven slams her book and slams it to her desk. "I am not like you, father." She stands up and leaves her desk and lies on her bed.  
  
"Raven, listen,"  
  
"No! Get out of my head!" Raven screams as she grabs her pillow and slams it on her head. She's starting to breathe harder, and harder.  
  
"Stay happy. For your own sake." Her father leaves her head and Raven starts calming down.  
  
What does he mean? Raven says in her head I thought he wants me to be.evil. Raven looks at her desk and sees her mirror to her mind. She stands up with her pillow still in hand and reaches out towards her mirror. She uses her power to bring her mirror up to her. She looks into it and sees her father in it. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Become happy again." Her father's voice says. "This is what I want you to do for me now."  
  
"I hate you." Raven says as her father's face disappears from her mirror and her head. Her head was finally clear of her father but still can't forget him and what he said. 


	2. macaroni and cheese insident

Title: Ravens decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 2: macaroni and cheese incident  
  
In the morning in Ravens room. Raven's lying on her bed asleep. Her mirror is still in hand.  
  
Ravens eyes started opening little by little. The first thing she sees is her mirror in front of her. She drops it on the ground.  
  
Downstairs in the living room (the room with the big TV), Beastboys awake watching TV flipping through the channels for something funny to watch. He finally finds a channel with some people in the forest and of them is complaining "No, people can't by knives" (the show is called Surf Ninjas. It's a real show for those who don't know).  
  
"HAHAHA!" Beastboy starts laughing.  
  
Starfire is in the kitchen trying to make macaroni and cheese with Cyborgs help only instead, Cyborg pours the Macaroni's in a plastic bowl and puts it over the top of the stove and a burning smell starts coming out.  
  
Starfire holds her hands over her nose. "Is that supposed to smell like that?"  
  
"Uh,"  
  
"Your suppose to use the pan Starfire." Robin says as he comes into the room. Robin looks at the TV. He sees a teenage boy jumping in a hole saying "Hey! I found Waldo!" another guy with an eye patch over his eye says "Really?". The teenager starts laughing "Syke! What a bozo,"  
  
"What are you watching?" Robin asks Beastboy.  
  
Beastboys laughing "Something funny."  
  
Starfire stares angrily at Cyborg as he starts trying to get the stove off without burning his hands with the fire around the macaroni's.  
  
"I told you we should use the pan." Starfire complains.  
  
Raven appears coming in the room. "Morning everyone." She says out loud.  
  
Everyone, in shock, turns around towards Raven.  
  
"Morning." Says Robin. "Are, you feeling alright Raven?"  
  
"Oh yeah," sarcastically "Much." She turns towards the burning smell "What's that smell!?"  
  
"Macaroni and cheese. Cyborg made it." Starfire says with her eyes narrowed and a grin.  
  
Cyborg sighs. "Sorry, alright. I forgot plastic melt."  
  
"Well, let's stop fighting." Raven says. Now everyone is freaking out. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"It was Macaroni and cheese, but now it's toast." Starfire says.  
  
"I'm SORRY ALRIGHT!" Cyborg yells. He storms out of the room.  
  
"You guys never fought before." Raven says.  
  
"Well he never agrees with me even if it is the right thing to do." Her arms folded.  
  
"You better go work things out with him Starfire. I'll make din. uh I mean breakfast."  
  
Starfire storms out of the room with her arms still folded. After the door closed, Raven went on with cooking. Robin, too confused leaves the room.  
  
Wow, darling Raven changed. Beastboy says in his head. 


	3. taking credit

Title: Ravens Decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 3: Taking credit  
  
French toast, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, bacon, sausages, tofu, orange juice, milk, and soy milk. Raven's done making food and everyone's eating now except for Cyborg and Starfire.  
  
"Mmm, this is good Raven!" Robin says whipping milk off his face "I didn't know you can cook."  
  
"Ya, this is great." Says Beastboy eating the tofu "I bet Cyborgs meat sensors will start working any minute now!"  
  
Raven starts to giggle "That's funny Beastboy." Says Raven.  
  
Beastboys eyes are wide "You thought that was funny? You never think any of my jokes are funny!?"  
  
"I know, they pretty much suck." Cyborg comes in with a watery mouth. He sits down at the table and starts grabbing everything (but the tofu, soy milk, and orange juice).  
  
"Meat sensors," ask Raven.  
  
"Meat sensors." Cyborg says "Very rare too. Normally they come up when theirs something really good."  
  
"Raven made it." Robin says "And you don't have meat sensors."  
  
Cyborg looks at Raven who starts smiling, and down at his food with scrambled eggs hanging from his mouth. He spits it out "What did you do Raven!?" Raven smile went down with anger.  
  
"Cyborg, I just made food. Not raw macaroni's." Raven stands up and leaves the room going through the ground.  
  
Everyone stares at Cyborg (Starfire isn't their yet) "What did I do?"  
  
"This is the first time she started acting.a bit normal, and you ruined it."  
  
Starfire comes into the room looking delighted (as usual) "Who has made all this good food?"  
  
"I did." Cyborg says out loud. Starfire narrows her eyes down evilly towards Cyborg and started getting Tofu and orange juice, then left. She comes back in a moment later with her plate empty.  
  
"Well Cyborg, it seems like YOU did something right for once." She places her plate and cup in the sink and started heading to the door "Oh, if you guys don't know, Raven is acting odd. You better talk to her Beastboy." She leaves again. Robin and Beastboy also leaves leaving Cyborg behind.  
  
"Yo, don't you guys want to finish this grub?"  
  
"Why don't you chef." Robin says as they go through the door. After the door closed behind him, Cyborg let's out a sigh in relief and started eating all the food. He mistook the Tofu from the eggs and started. 


	4. pink bunny doll

Title: Ravens Decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 4: pink bunny doll  
  
Inside Ravens room, Raven lies on her bed looking at all her things around her. My room is dark, isn't it? She says in her head. Why did I start acting nice? I hate cooking. I hate acting nice. And what's with father? He actually wanted me to be happy? An image of her father appeared in her head again.  
  
"Raven," her father says again.  
  
"Can you ever leave me alone?"  
  
"Raven,"  
  
"Leave my head!" Raven grabs her pillow and slams it against her head. She shuts her eyes so tight; it scared her to see her father again in her head. She opens her eyes and in the spot her pillow was at is a small pink bunny doll. Raven got up and places her pillow on the opposite side and grabs the doll placing it on her lap. "My first." She says silently to herself. A small grin comes across her face. "My first."  
  
"Your first smile Raven. I don't want you to fight for evil anymore. I want you to be happy and stay happy. Play with your friends; don't let darkness get to you anymore. Change the way you are." Raven squeezes the doll in her hand.  
  
Outside her door, Beastboy comes up "Uh," he makes an attempt to nock, he stops. He tries again, and touches the door softly.  
  
"Leave my head!" he hears Raven yell out.  
  
"Uh Raven, are you alright?" He nocks louder. Ravens door automatically opens on its own followed by Beastboys eyes. When he turns back looking into Ravens room, a pink doll slams against his face "Ahh!" Beastboy removes the doll of his face and stares at it. He turns the doll around to its back and sees Ravens name along with the date 4/12/1991. "Uh, Raven, is this yours?" he peaks inside Ravens room holding the doll in hand. "Raven!" he throws the doll back on the ground.  
  
He runs inside her room seeing Raven lying on the ground. He picks Raven up placing her down on his lap. "Raven, are you alright?" Beastboy stares at her looking her up and down. "Why are you wearing pink?" he thinks about what happened along time ago when he traveled in her mind. Because it's my favorite color. "Oh yeah. Raven, wake up." Ravens eyes open slowly.  
  
"Beastboy," She places her arms around his neck.  
  
Beastboy looks around the room. He sees the mirror to Ravens mind on the ground making sparks. "Uh, let's get you out of this. room." He stands up holding on to Raven. 


	5. visit from her father

Title: Ravens decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 5: visit from father  
  
Outside the room, Cyborg walks by seeing Beastboy stepping out of Ravens room.  
  
"Wow, did you break her door on your own?"  
  
"Not funny. Something's wrong with Raven."  
  
"Ya, she's wearing pink." He looks harder "And she has her arms around you. That ain't normal to see really."  
  
"So who made breakfast?"  
  
"Uh, Raven."  
  
"Then tell Starfire that." Beastboy walks away with Raven still in hands.  
  
Beastboys room, he places Raven on the ground as he clears the bottom bunk. He grabs hold of something "So theirs my wallet." After he cleared the bed, he got Raven to lie down on it. "You're lucky I have an extra bed."  
  
"Beastboy," Ravens eyes are closed like she's asleep. She tries opening her eyes but nothing happens.  
  
"You know, if theirs something you need to say, say it now."  
  
Beastboy, "Wow, who said that?" Beastboy it's me, Raven "Uh," he looks around the room "If one thing, I know Ravens right here." No Beastboy, I can't talk. My father is doing something to me. "You mean the father you said you have issues with?" Yes. I don't know what he's up to, I just know he wants me to be happy "I thought he made you miserable?" he did.  
  
*nock* "Beastboy, who are talking to?" Robins voice.  
  
"Uh," Just tell him. "I'm talking to Raven."  
  
"But she's in her room."  
  
"You sure?" No response. "He must have left." Beastboy, help me out. I don't want to be stuck in your room forever. "Raven, why don't you just do what your father wants." Because it might be a plot to take over the world. "And I thought I have a big head." I can still hear you, you know. "Oh yeah, but your dad might have change." That will be a surprise.  
  
"Raven, He's right." The voice of her father.  
  
"Wow, who said that?" my father.  
  
"Raven, your friend is right. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I don't believe you." Ravens mouth starts opening.  
  
"Um, this is some family issue, so I guess I'll leave." Beastboy heads towards the door but a type of force starts holding him back. A black ring floats around him lifting him up into the air making him land on his bed (top bunk). "Yo! Let me go! I don't need to be here! I'm not even family!"  
  
In front of Beastboy, Ravens father, appears in Beastboys mind. "You better stay. You're in need of hearing this also."  
  
"How is that? This is all too weird."  
  
The father appears near Raven, "Raven, Atherack is now gone. Your mother will disappear soon if you don't become good."  
  
"You mean like Ebenezer Scrooge?" Beastboy spoke up.  
  
"Beastboy, just, leave. If my father gets into your mind, you'll be tortured."  
  
"Too late." Beastboy struggles. "Hey, can't someone get this ring off me?" 


	6. sorry

Title: Ravens decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 6: Sorry  
  
On the roof sat Starfire looking at the sunset. What a most beautiful view, Starfire says in her mind. I wish Robin were here.  
  
"Hi Starfire," Cyborgs voice. I did not mean Cyborg.  
  
"What is it Cyborg?" Cyborg sat down next to Starfire at the edge of the roof.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for? You are a much better cook."  
  
"No, Raven is. Remember, I can't even cook the Macaroni's."  
  
"What do you mean Raven?"  
  
"She made breakfast. Hmm, actually, after breakfast, I haven't seen her."  
  
"So you LIED!?"  
  
"And that's why I am sorry." Starfire narrows her eyes down again but this time, it looked scary "And I'm also sorry about breakfast this morning." She is still staring "And not listening to you when something is right." Starfire looks back out at the sunset. "So do you forgive me?" no response "Star?" Still no response "Come on, do you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, I forgive you."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I just want you to be more honest now and listen to others ideas, alright?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
Robin races in with the pink bunny doll in hand. Thank goodness Starfire says in her head.  
  
"Robin?" Cyborg says "What's with the doll?"  
  
"It's Ravens." He takes a deep breath "Something's going on in Beastboys room."  
  
"Do you mean."  
  
Robin rolls his eyes "No Cyborg, not like that. I mean Beastboys talking to himself claiming he's talking to Raven."  
  
"But Raven is in her room." Starfire spoke up.  
  
"No, she isn't."  
  
"Why are you telling us?"  
  
"Star, talking to Beastboy after he's been talking to himself is sometimes scary. You guys better come with me." Robin runs out stuffing the doll in his pocket.  
  
"Understood," Cyborg says as he got up "come on Star." He ran towards Robin with Starfire following behind him. 


	7. forgot to forget letter

Title: Ravens Decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 7: forgot to forget letter  
  
Back in Beastboys room, Beastboy somehow found his way to the ground unconscious and Raven is up this time wearing the color grey hiding in the blanket. "Father, just leave, you had no right of harming Beastboy."  
  
"You never really thought of him as a friend or anything else so why do like his company instead of mine?"  
  
"He's. funny."  
  
From the door, the Titans bust in the order of Robin, Cyborg, and then Starfire.  
  
"You guys!" Robin yells out when he got in. they all froze in place seeing Beastboy lying on the ground.  
  
"Uh, Beastboy beated himself up." Cyborg pointed out.  
  
"Uh, no kidding." Robin says. Starfire walks up to Beastboy and carries him up.  
  
"Uh, you guys are right, Beastboy is strange." Starfire says.  
  
Oh no, Raven says in her mind "You guys got to leave! And take Beastboy with you before." Ravens father, finally appeared in front of everyone in normal size (more like touching the roof) "Father shows up."  
  
"Who's he?" Robin says  
  
"Oh, he really looks like that? I thought Raven just imagine him like that." Ravens father was big and red just like it showed on TV (forgot the episode).  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Ya, me, Beastboy, and Raven were fighting him in Ravens mind." Somehow, he disappears into thin air without a trace.  
  
"Oh that's nice," Robin rolls his eyes. Somehow, Beastboy instantly woke up seeing himself on Starfires lap and Raven appeared coming out of the closet. Where she was under the blanket, the blanket flattened evenly.  
  
"How did I get in the closet?" Raven says. Her head started spinning.  
  
"Wow, you change fast." Cyborg says.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Pink and grey. You were wearing those colors."  
  
"I never where those colors."  
  
"Oh yeah, I got proof on my finger camera."  
  
"Destroy it or I'll destroy you."  
  
"And why were you in my closet?" Beastboy says. He looks at Starfire who smiled back towards him "Uh, Star, you can let me go now, I can walk."  
  
"Sorry Beastboy." She lets go of him and he drops to the ground with a big thud. "OW, that hurts." Beastboy cried.  
  
"You know, what happened today?" Raven says.  
  
"You. Raven!" Raven fainted to the ground and so did Beastboy (even though he was on the ground.) "Wow, today is very weird."  
  
Cyborg went up to Raven and lifted her up. He brought her over his shoulder and went and did the same to Beastboy on the opposite shoulder. "These people are sick." Cyborg carries them out of the room. Starfire went and followed but Robin stayed behind. He looks around the room and all he sees different is a letter on the bottom bunk of Beastboys bed. The letter reads:  
  
My dear little daughter Raven,  
Please, I beg of you, be happy once more.  
I am sorry for causing you so much sadness.  
I never attended of you to be so mad, but please,  
Be happy once more, stay with your friends and  
Let nothing bad happen to them.  
Love  
Your father  
  
Robin stuffs the letter into his pocket and leaves. 


	8. football

Title: Ravens decision  
  
Author: poetgirl123  
  
Chapter 8: Football  
  
One week later, all the Titans (including Aqualad and Tramp) went out on a picnic in the park. All dressed differently (but Cyborg).  
  
Robin wore jeans, a red shirt with a picture of a dragon, and tops it off with a baseball cap on backwards.  
  
Starfire wore a long summer purple dress with a darker purple belt around her waste that was wide; her hair was up into two pigtails with a bright yellow flower Robin gave her.  
  
Beastboy wore Baggy dark green pants with a black shirt and a green vest.  
  
Aqualad wore what he just bought at a near by store, black leather pants and a blue shirt with no sleeves on it. He cut his hair smaller and spiked it up and died blue streaks in his hair.  
  
Tramp wore what he also just bought, jeans with a grey shirt with a black hat.  
  
And Raven wore black pants with two belt straps on each side of the leg along with (out of all colors) a pink sparkling shirt with no sleeves or straps to it, and putted her hair up into to buns on each side with (out of all colors) pink streaks into it. She didn't look pail any more (no offence), her skin actually looks brighter instead of dark and she didn't have that jewel in the middle of her forehead either.  
  
Cyborg, Beastboy, Aqualad, Tramp, and Starfire were out in the field playing football with Robin and Raven sitting on the picnic table. Both of them were watching all of them. A surprise to them, Starfire knew how to play football and she was good at it to. She threw the football all the way to the end of the field.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought she could play football?" Robin says eating a slice of a water melon with Raven doing the same.  
  
"I don't think anyone can." Robin turns his head towards her.  
  
"Uh Raven,"  
  
"Yes," Robin reaches into his pocket and grabs the letter and hands it to Raven all scrunched up. "What's this?"  
  
"I found it in Beastboys room after that incident last week." Raven stares at him for a second, then opens the letter and starts reading it. A small tear streams down her face.  
  
"My father wrote this?"  
  
"I guess, it has your name and the word 'daughter' in it."  
  
"Do you know anything about my father?"  
  
Robin thought for a moment "No."  
  
"He always wanted me to fight for the side of evil. He never once wanted to see me smile until one day, he gave me a doll, and that doll gave me my first smile. The doll wasn't much, but it was one of the best gifts he ever gave me and he gave it to me before I left to join the Titans."  
  
"That reminds me," Robin reaches into his pocket again and grabs the pink bunny doll. "Is this yours?" he hands it to Raven. The moment Raven saw it, she grabbed it and started holding it close to her chest. "I guess it is yours,"  
  
"It is." Raven grin, her smile was big for once. "I'll try."  
  
"Uh, try what?"  
  
"Make myself happy. Even though this doll reminds me about how mean my father once was, it also reminds me about happiness and how my father cared about me before I left."  
  
"HEADS UP!!" Cyborgs voice yells out as a football came flying into the air landing on the table scaring Robin and Raven. All that were playing football came running up.  
  
"I am so sorry," Starfire says "I did not mean to throw it so hard." Raven and Robin stares at the football. "Robin?" Both Robin and Raven lifted their heads up slowly staring at each other. "Raven?" a grin came upon their faces. Robin quickly stood up and Raven did the same stuffing the doll in her pocket. Robin ran far and Raven grabbed the football and took a few steps back.  
  
"Yo what's going on!?" Cyborg yells out. Raven threw the football far towards Robin. As he catches it, Raven moves somewhere else.  
  
"It's monkey in the middle!" Robin yells out.  
  
"Oh man," Aqualad complained and ran after the ball. Raven caught it and threw it back towards Robin. Aqualad ran that direction. Cyborg and Tramp ran after the ball also. 


End file.
